Brick Jojo Must Die!
by imaginationgurl17
Summary: Blossom a new girl in town is in a mission to make the most popular guy in school to fall for her..with his ex-girls freinds to help ..will she succeed?
1. New Move

_**This story was inspired by the moive "John Tucker Must Die" So i hope you like it in PPG style, and with my favorite couple (Reds) :D**_

**Blossom POV**

_Hello my name is Blossom Utonium and this is my story of how I made the most popular guy in school fall for me and my story begin when I first arrived at Citysville one early morning..._

"Blossom! Come help me bring this box in!"

"Coming mom!" Ugh my mom cant she see I busy with my owns things!?

"Here and be careful, the dishes are in that and by the way I am going to call your dad to tell him we've arrived kay."

"OK mom" I walk inside towards the kitchen and here my mom talking with my dad on the phone. You see my parents divorced like 5 years ago and my mom has been dating some guy named Taylor ( guy number 3) I don't mean to make my mom sound like some hoe..but she has had more boyfriend then I have my whole life...and it's easy for her because she's perfect according to men.

"Umm excuse me I happened to notice you are new here."

I turned around to see the kitchen door opened and saw a guy with hazel eyes and dark brown hair with a bowl of what seemed to be cookies?

"Ohh uhhh yea... I'm new here (_danm it Blossom I think he noticed ) _My name is Blossom" I said taking extending my hand out.

"Well hello Blossom my name is Benjamin." He said taking my hand "My mom told me to bring these to ya, they're cookies." I take the bowl from him and place it in the counter

"Honey your dad said hello and tha-" I turn to see my mom standing by the door way with a now growing smile on her face " Well hello there I am Mrs. Utonm- I mean Ms. Kean."

"Hellllooo" Benjamin said looking at my mom from head to toe. Well this is why I don't have a boyfriend because every guy I meet that looks at bit cool , he ends up saying my mom is hot.

"Yea this is Benjamin have fun mom." I said leaving the kitchen. I go up to my new room and start unpacking.

_**Hours Later**_

*knock knock*** **Honey how are you holding up? Mom says siting down on my bed looking around "You've done a good job Bloss."

"Yea well got to make this place feel very homey" I said sarcastically

"Well at least your making friends that Benjamin guy seems pretty nice, he was totally hitting on you ;D" Mom said happily

_Poor mom she doesn't know that the person he was "Hitting" on was her_

"Oh and I came here to let you know you start school tomorrow, so get ready to go out there and make friends and you'll see that this moving will be good for all of us." she said getting up from the bed and hugging me.

_Whatever you say mom..whatever you say._

**Next Chapters will be longer :D I promise :D So what do you think :D ?**


	2. First day of Misery

**Blossom's POV**

"Blossom! Get up or you'll be for your first day of school!"

I'm up I'm up.." I groaned getting up from bed and walked towards my closest _ what should I wear?.. _ Oh how about this I said holding up some skinny jeans and a white blouse. I got dressed brushed me teeth and picked my hair up in a pony tail and put on some uggs and head down stairs. _I don't waste time in make-up I just wear a bit of mascara and lip gloss._

"Well looks who's ready for their first big day." Mom said eyeing me "I bet that you'll get a boyfriend right when you walk through the doors."

Yea if the never see you

"Yea sure..." I said looking at the clock "looks like its time to go." I got my backpack and walked out the front door "Bye Bloss have e good day honey!" I heard mom scream from the kitchen window.

_**(School)**_

I arrived at school and like I suspected all eyes were on me. I walked to the office to get my schedule and saw a tall guy wearing a football jacket with "Jojo" written in the back, he was holding hand with some girl with brown curly hair I realized I was looking at them and went inside the office to get my schedule.

"Excuse me." I said to the women in front of the counter "My name is Blossom Utonium and I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule."

"Oh yea of course ." the woman said looking through the pile of schedules she had in her hand. "Ah here we are Ms. Utonium ."

"Thank you " I said leaving the office " Let's see what we have here "AP Math 1st, AP Environmental 2nd, Dance 3rd,AP Government 4th, Lunch, AP Literature 5th, Ceramic 6th, Free Hour 7th. Not bad .

"Brick why cant' you come to my party?!" I heard a voice say in the now empty hallways

"I just can't babe my parents are making me go out-of-town for the weekend with them." I turn around to see the same Jojo guy with a short-haired blonde chick _Wait wasn't he with a brunette?_ I promise I'll make it up babe." He giving the girl small peck in the cheek _Wow this kid has some issues_ I thought passing them and searching for my home room.

OK lets see room A 405..found it! I knock and a middle-aged women open the door " Ya may I help you?" she said looking at me through her glasses "Yes my names Blossom Utonium and I'm new and this happens to be my 1st hour.." I said handing her my schedule.

"Come in" she said letting me enter the classroom. The first thing I noticed was the brunette girl the Jojo guy was with sitting in the front row _Poor girl _"Class we have a new student." The teacher said standing next to me_ UGh_ w_hy did she have to put me in the spot why can't i just take a seat _"This is Blossom Utonium so please make her feel welcome class, now take a seat Ms. Utonium next to Ms. Morebucks. Ms. Morebuck please raise your hand." I turned to see that Ms. Morebuck with the brunette the Jojo dude was holding hand with. _Great _

I head towards the chair and sat down. "Hi my names Princess and i just want to lay some ground rules for you now that you are new." I face the brunette chick whose name is Princess Morebucks " I am the captain of the cheer team and my boyfriend Brick is the head star of the football team and he is OFF LIMITS. Following these rules you'll be OK." I nodded turning my head to where the teacher was teaching _Oh princess if you only knew, this is going to be a long year I can feel it.  
_

**_RING_**

I get up from my seat see Princess looking at me " Remember what I said Utonium." she said getting up from her chair and waling out the door.

"Ignore her she tells that to every new girl who she thinks is more prettier then her." I look back to see a blonde girl with two pigtails standing here smiling at me. "Hi I'm Bubbles." she said extending her hand "Hi Bubbles nice to meet you." i said shaking her hand "Come one I'll walk you to your next class.""What's your next class by the way?"

"I have AP Environmental." I said giving her my schedule "OHH we have 3rd, Lunch and 6th hour together." She said cheerfully "Don't worry i'll give you a feedback of every person I know kay." she said hugging me from the side "Thanks I'm sure i could use some help."

As Bubbles walked me though the halls I saw the short haired Blonde chick the Jojo guy was talking to in the hall. "Hey Bubbles who is that?" I said pointing to her"Oh that Bethany, she's the schools "reporter" she thinks she is smarter than anyone here but in reality she's just as equally stuck up as Princess."

"Ohh.."I said

"Why the question? Did she bother you to like Princess did?" Bubbles asked

"Noo she didn't I was just asking ." I assured Bubbles _Yup her and Princess are stuck up...Stuck up for the Jojo Guy :/_

**End of Chapter**

**Well guys what do you think? the next chater Blossom will see the "Jojo" guy face to face and she will meet the 3rd girl. :D**


	3. Situation

**Heres Chapter 3 guy hope you enjoy :D**

**Blossom's POV**

"Here we are AP Environmental, the teacher's name is Mrs. Smith she pretty cool I think you'll like her."

"Thanks and thank you for the heads up by the way and showing me where my classes were."

"No prob and I'll see you in dance class you'll love it trust me ." Bubbles said leaving me at the door.

"Hello? " I turn to see Mrs. Smith smiling at me "Hi I'm Blossom .." I said giving her my schedule, Mrs. Smith studied the schedule and looked at me "Find a seat Mrs. Utonium I'm glad I could have you in my class." She said handing me back my schedule _I have a feeling she's going to be my favorite teacher._

"Hey!" I noticed a boy with brown hair and green eyes coming towards me from the corner of the room. "Hey..Hi I'm Adrien and I'm guessing your new here?" he said eyeing my schedule.

"Yea I am .. you're a good guesser." I saw him smirk "I'm Blossom by the way."

"That 's a cool name, never heard it in a girl before." He said smiling at me

"I'm sure I think my parents were drunk or something when they choose my name."

"Haha naw I think they were pretty sober, I like it, oh and wanna sit with me there's an empty seat over here." he said point to an empty stool.

"Yea sure." I said going to the empty stool and putting my bag on the floor. " So you greet all the new people like this or is it just girls?"

"Hehe not just anyone one, only the cute ones I greet." he said winking at me

"Whaterer dude." I said smiling.

_**RING**_

"I just hope that when we dissect the frog you won't faint like the other girls here." Adrien said laughing

"Umm no wanna bet I won't" I said smiling "Ok your on Utonium 20 Bucks says you faint ." He said extending his hand "Your on " I said shaking his hand. He kept his eye contact for a while _Do I have something on my face?_ " Umm Adrien I need to get to class."

"Oh sorry.." he said blushing _Why is he blushing?_ "Oh Blossom if you don't have no one go eat with or hang out , you know you can tell me...i mean if you want to."

"It's OK Adrien, my friend Bubbles is already on that" I said leaving the class "I'll see you later bye!"

I walk thought the halls trying to remember where Bubbles told me the Dance room was and tragically I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone causing them to fall on me.

_UFH!_

"Ow! .. Oh I'm sorry i was n't looking where I w-" I looked up to see who i bumped into and i came face to face with the most handsomest guy i have ever seen his hair and eyes a shade of brown that almost looked red he had a bit of hair on his chin and his lip oh m his lips _Blossom you don't even know him! get off him! _Coming out of thought i realized how close we were. I pushed him to the side to get up and I helped him up .

"It's Ok it was my fault too." He said _Oh lord his voice _

"Well got to go before I'm late." I said trying to ignore what just happened. I turned back and saw this jacket _freaking dammit!_ The Jojo guy! Really? I thought the Jojo guy that's messing with who know how many girl was handsome? Wow I need to change my standards on appearances.

"Finally Blossom i thought something happened to you!" Bubbles said hugging me

"It took me a while but I'm here and no nothing happened to me Bubbles" I said trying to gasp for air "Besides the tardy bell hasn't rang yet."

"True oh and i'm going to introduce you my sister." Bubbles went across the room and brought a black-haired girl with green eyes with her. "Blossom this is Buttercup, Buttercup this is Blossom the new girl." "Hi " I said smiling at Buttercup "Hey" she said looking at me "Welcome to hell." She told me "Buttercup?!" " What? I'm just being real." She said smiling "It's OK I think I've experienced a bit with Princess."

"What she tell you? Stay away from Bricky and you'll be OK." Buttercup said in a girly voice "Yea she tells that to every girls she sees as a problem."

"Eh I'm OK I wont get close to him because he is..."

"He is what?" Both said in a union

"He's... he's _think Blossom think! _not my type."

**_RING RING_**

Just when Bubbles and Buttercup where about to say something when a tall middle-aged women dressed in tights comes in.

"OK Places girl lets rehearse!"

"Mrs. Rose we have a new student!" Bubbles said holding my arm. "Can me and Buttercup teacher her the moves so far?"

"Sure Bubbles and what is your name darling?" She said looking at me "My name is Blossom Utomium" I responded

"Well nice to meet you, Bubbles and Buttercup will teach you the moves we are working on now OK." She said smiling

"OK Mrs. Rose." I said leaving the dance room and heading towards another empty room next to it."Hey guy before we start I'm going to run to the restroom real quick OK?"

"Yea sure the restroom is right down the hall." Buttercup said tieing her jazz shoes "Kay I'll be right back." I said closing the door _Ugh i have to pee! _I go in the restroom do my business and right before getting out of the stall I hear the door open.

"Brick you're so hot."

"I know babe and remember your my one and only."

_Why do I have to catch this guy everywhere? seriously! Only these things happen to me.! _I know it's not my business but I take a peek from the door of the restroom stall and she the "Jojo" guy making out with a short-haired brunette. Yup girl number 3

_How am I going to get out of here!?_

**End of Chapter! Poor Blossom's stuck in the restroom! xD**


	4. Really?

**_Previously.._**

_"Hey guy before we start I'm going to run to the restroom real quick OK?"_

_"Yea sure the restroom is right down the hall." Buttercup said tieing her jazz shoes "Kay I'll be right back." I said closing the door ____Ugh i have to pee! __I go in the restroom do my business and right before getting out of the stall I hear the door open._

_"Brick you're so hot."_

_"I know babe and remember your my one and only."_

___Why do I have to catch this guy everywhere? seriously! Only these things happen to me.! __I know it's not my business but I take a peek from the door of the restroom stall and she the "Jojo" guy making out with a short-haired brunette. Yup girl number 3_

___How am I going to get out of here!?_

**Blossom's POV**

_OK Blossom think... if you come out of the stall now and tell the girl he is with that he's with 2 other different girls you can go to class and give The Jojo guy a taste of his own medicine ...Ugh but wait it's not of your business and besides you're a new student here ..that might give you a bad reputation and problems you do not want..I hope Bubbles or Buttercup come in here can catch them..._I look through the crack of the stall and see Jojo guy ending their "romantic" meeting in the girls restroom.

"Babe I better go before someone comes in the restroom and sees me in here with you."

"Really do you have to? I want to stay longer with you Bricky." The brunette said whining "Besides if someone sees us i can always black mail them, I practically know everyone in this school."

"We can always meet tomorrow babe, I have football practice today so I can't see you today." Jojo guy said putting on his famous jacket ( _Ugh I hate that jacket) Can these two hurry the hell up i have to go to class._

"OK bye-bye Bricky." The brunette said giving him a quick peck on the lips before "Bricky" leaves. I hear the door close and open again meaning they both left. I open the stall and go to the sink to wash my hands, I hear the door open again and I see the girl who was with the Jojo guy come in the restroom where 2 minutes ago she was tonguing Jojo guy.

"Umm hello are you new?" She said eyeing me up and down

"Yea I am ." I said trying to smile at her

"Oh well Hi the names Victoria." She said going to the sink next to me and looking at herself in the mirror. I grab a paper towel leave as quickly as I can from there.

"Hey wait." I turn to see her looking at me suspiciously _oh crap i think she know i saw her wit- _

"Does this look noticeable?" She says point to her neck where a pinkish mark is starting to form

"Uh no not that much" I say before leaving the restroom, and running to where Bubbles and Buttercup where. I found them sitting down in the middle of the room talking.

"Took you forever! did you get our monthly visit from "Aunt Flow" cuz we got tamps?" Buttercup said smirking

"Nope" I said smirking back " I has a small conversation with a girl named Victoria in the restroom." I noticed Bubbles and Buttercup glance at each other with serious faces.

"What did she say to you." Bubbles looking at me with much interest.

"She just asked me if I was new and all she said was Hi and that her name was Victoria." I said looking at both questionably "Why?"

"Well lets just say we don't get along." Buttercup said with a hint of anger in her voice "She talks to much shit and makes up rumors to make someones life a living hell."

_It's a good thing I staying hidden in the stall then and I hope she doesn't find out i was in there during her encounter_

"I would suggest to stay away from her and never trust her EVER." Bubbles said as she touched my shoulder. _Don't worry I wont _

"Ok enough about her lets dance guys !" I said getting up and pulling them up with me.

I spent the rest of the time learning the dance moves which were pretty easy and I got to know more of Bubbles and Buttercup and I feel like these girl are pretty cool chicks. I had AP Government I hope this hour goes by fast because I'm hungry.

I walk in seeing people talking and laughing, as I spot a few seats in the back that are empty. I walk to the back and sit in a random seat and wait for the bell to ring.

_RING RING_

"OK Class take out a piece of paper and a writing utensil, we are going to take notes today."

I see a man in his late forty's come in class with a smile on his face, I look in his desk and he that his name is Mr. Jones. Before he could turn to the board and began to write the door opened..

_Oh no_

"Mr. Jojo nice of you to join us toady and what might the excuse be today for being late?" Mr. Jones says smirking waiting for his reply

"Well you know me i can get lost around these halls." He said smirking back at Mr. Jones

"Just go take a seat Mr. Jojo so I can begin in my lecture today."

"Kay"

I noticed there was a an empty seat behind me..no no no no no no no no dang it no!

**To be continued...**

**Well guys stay tuned for the next chappp :D srry for the misakes and there wil be more BlxBr in the next chapter and there always will be BuxBo and BCxButch**

**Stay tuned!:D**


End file.
